Producer Letter
Greetings Immortals, Welcome to the very first producer letter for Dawn of Gods! We'd like to give you some insight into the current state of the game, as well as share our plans for the coming months. My name is PM Gaia, and I'm excited to be taking over from the game's former product lead. With this transition also comes a serious commitment to change the way we've interacted with our community thus far. We're not afraid to admit that Dawn of Gods has had quite a few issues in the past. There have been bugs, technical problems affecting players' accounts, and other in-game problems. Further compounding those problems, there has also been a lack of transparency and communication from our side. We recognize that we didn't do enough to let you know about the game's feature development, future updates, and existing issues. As a team, we really value player experience. That's why we promise to be more open and communicative with you starting today. First of all, we'd like to share what we're currently working on. Our primary focus is providing you with a stable, bug-free application. We're also hard at work on some new content, including an event which introduces an all-new god! Additionally, we're creating a forum that will facilitate better communication. With the introduction of the new forum, we'll be able to hold monthly AMA ("Ask Me Anything") sessions, during which the team will answer any questions you might have. We'll set up surveys to find out which features you find most important so that we can align feature development with your preferences. In this letter, I'd also like to address a specific issue concerning Aeria employee accounts. In the past, the game's balance was negatively influenced by a few overpowered accounts belonging to employees. Obviously, this was and is unacceptable. We have investigated and removed said accounts. We value game balance and employee integrity highly and will continue to monitor this issue closely. However, please understand that we need to have a limited number of QA accounts in the live game. These accounts are necessary for us to detect in-game issues. As such, we'd like to ask those players who are still seeking out powerful accounts and accusing them of being company employees to stop. This kind of behavior stigmatizes legitimate high-level players and generally hurts the game. Keep in mind that data privacy laws prevent us from giving out any personal information relating to any account. If you think you've spotted a QA account, please remember that they enable us to identify a wide range of issues, including the Alliance War scouting freezes and the partnership bugs. Looking forward, the DOG team has a lot to do in the coming months. We have a sizeable content update in progress—it will take some time to test, but you can expect it to be released within the next few months. We're also planning on releasing the game in several new languages simultaneously. We'll be able to give more details once we're a little closer to the update's actual launch date. For now, we can share the following artwork with you: Keep an eye out for news on our Facebook page and Wikia during the coming weeks. We hope to see you all in the game soon! Best regards, PM GaiaCategory:Forum